


sky high :: phan

by knightsten



Category: Phandom
Genre: M/M, Socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightsten/pseuds/knightsten
Summary: one shot; phil has had a stressful day of work, but dan went shopping





	sky high :: phan

it's been a tough day for phil at work. first off, he was late because his car broke down. then, he shredded the wrong papers and threw them away. he also knocked his coffee all over his computer.

the day was a little better for dan. phil had a high-paying job, so dan didn't have to work. he spent all day watching tv.

his phone buzzed and he picked it up off the couch and answered. it was phil.

"hey baby?" phil's voice echoed through the speaker.  
"yeah?" dan replied.  
"i'm going to be home late, my boss made me stay after because i was late."  
"oh no! but we had a date tonight!"  
"i know baby, i'm sorry. i've just had a really bad day, maybe next week."  
"okay, love you."  
"love you too."

dan poured and hung up. he was really looking forward to tonight. they had reservations to a fancy restaurant and dan bought a new outfit for it.

if this was a cartoon, a lightbulb would've appeared above dan's head. he knew exactly what would take phil's mind off work.

he quickly grabbed the keys to his car and dashed out the door.

\---

"i'm home!" phil shouted and entered his flat. usually dan welcomed phil  
as soon as he came home, jumping onto him like an excited 5 year old.

it was strangely quiet. phil wandered upstairs, calling dan's name.

behind him, a door creaked open. he panicked for a second before turning around and seeing it was dan.

phil's mouth dropped open. dan was only dressed in an oversized black and white jumper, black boxer briefs, and black thigh high socks. dan's hair was pushed back and when he walked towards phil, phil noticed that he had a ribbon tied around his neck like a bow.

phil's heart rate instantly picked up. his lover gracefully glided across the room to him. dan was mere inches away from phil's face.

"welcome home baby." dan seductively whispered into phil's ear. phil's breathing hitched. what was dan trying to do?

"i know you've had a stressful work day, and you said you liked the idea of me in thigh highs, so here you go."

phil placed his hands on dan's waist. he seemed so fragile dressed like this.

dan put his right hand on the back of phil's neck and leaned in. he delicately pressed his lips against phil's, phil taking in the sharp but sweet perfume dan had on. dan's lips tasted faintly like cherries or strawberries.

dan wrapped both of his arms around phil's neck and pulled away from phil. dan smiled and pressed his forehead against phil's.

"i love you." dan sang. phil grinned and said the same back to him. dan kissed him again, a little more passionate this time. phil used his tongue and ran his hand up dan's shirt.

dan pulled away once more, and stepped away from phil. he devilishly smiled and winked. he turned around and walked back into the dark room.

phil stood there for a second until he heard dan yell, "are you coming?"

he ran inside the room and locked the door.

let's just say that phil went to work the next day relaxed and stress free.

////  
whyy did i write this i'm sorry i just had a small idea and wanted to do this


End file.
